


Moonshine

by Lonely_Souls_United



Category: Lesmis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Souls_United/pseuds/Lonely_Souls_United
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When the moon shines tonight, tomorrow we'll be worlds away..."</p>
<p>"You'll be my moon, I'm the sea. I shine because of you..."</p>
<p>"It's fullmoon tonight, anything could happen..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amanda moved to a new town, hoping for a new life, while she thought her life is getting better, she's stuck between the love triangle with the hottest boys at the school, Aaron and Fra, struggling with the unwanted rivalry with Sam Barks and discovering unnerving secrets of her family and the dark twisted lies of others...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lullaby

“When the moon shines tonight, tomorrow we’ll be worlds away…”

I was lying on the grass when Aaron performed his new song just for me…I saw his beautiful long fingers hitting every chord perfectly with absolute confidence, he glanced down while singing the song which only made him more mysterious and irresistible under the moonlight. I could notice how divinely-shaped his cheekbones were, and how his brown gentle hair softly interlock each other. He stopped with a smile.

“You like it?”  
“It was beautiful…”I wanna kiss him now, I gotta kiss him now…  
“It’s our new song, you know…I hope we’d earn a title with this song…”  
“I know you would…”I came closer to him and saw his face glowed in my hand, under the dim moonlight…”Who were you thinking of when you wrote this song? Sam?”  
“Not this again, Amanda…I told you I hate it when you…”  
“I know I know! But you know what I feel about you!”tears started falling down uncontrollably. Cried him a river, I have cried a whole Missisippi for Aaron solely. Still he insisted to cling on his overly-attached girlfriend, whom he didn’t really love too. I wonder what Aaron really love…besides his guitar and the band.

“Just hold me tight, will you? I don’t need you to say you love me too, just…hold me,”He wrapped his arms around me without a complain and started lulling me to sleep with his sweet lullaby…My tears fell on his skin and on the grass but it didn’t make the flowers grow. My vision started to become blurry as I recalled the first day I met him…


	2. First Glimpse of Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you're reading...even if it's not good

I stepped inside the doors of West High. I walked down the hallways and everyone’s a stranger to me, I hope one of those guys in the football team would turn around and say’hey baby I haven’t seen you before…” But everybody just remained doing their own business, as if I never arrived. Well it’s my first day and I want everything to be perfect. My hair, passion-fruit favor and gently curled on the ends, and my clothes, not to trendy but not too plain, I checked in the mirror twice to make sure I look fine, just like how my Dad says ‘you look gorgeous…”But if I really do, at least one of those football team guys would have hit on me now,”

Instead, no heads turned. Instead it was a girl gang that looked interest at me, chewing gum, whispering to somebody’s ears, just another typical girl gang in other schools I have been in.

“Hey Newbie…”A girl with black leather jackets and boots came to me with swagger and confidence I would never have, and a lollipop in her red lips.”What are you doing here?”she crossed her eyes on me, no, god, I don’t wanna be bullied and isolated on the first day of school, not again…

“Hi, I’m Amamda,”I said sweetly with a smile, hoping she’ll stop this unfriendly welcoming.  
“HEY WHEN THE F*** DID I ASK YOUR NAME U IDIOT! WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR NAME?!” The girls behind her started burst out laughing, except for one, she had dimples and tilt her head at me, maybe I look like a poor puppy now…

Luckily the bell rang off now. I’m saved. 

“I’ll deal with you later, don’t try to run away~”she pointed her lolly stick at me and slowly backed off, the girl with dimples smiled at me one last time before leaving me. I wonder who she is.

But I’m saved. At least For now.  
First class was Math Class, easy as memorizing musical numbers. I took my seat in the back of the classroom, and started picking my pencil case and calculator out of my pink backpack. I noticed everyone stepped in in gangs. It’s alright, I told myself, It’s just the first day, some girl or guy would come and talk to you and you two would become best friends You are not alone, you just need time, to get by.

I noticed a group of guys coming in with instruments. One was holding a guitar, he had a clean-cut with brown interlocks, divinely-looking, he would be the most gorgeous being I ever saw if he smiled at me, but he’s kinda frowning and pouting, but still perfectly frowning and pouting. His miserable looks only made him more mysterious as all girl turned eyes to him when he made his way, holding the guitar in one hand, but as if folding two sheets of test paper. I hope he sit right in front of me, (bad boys usually sit at the back of the class too rite?) but he didn’t, instead he sat somewhere quite far from me, seemed to be texting someone with a broken phone. You could see it as it’s broken from the outside, and he kept on shaking it to make it work. He held his guitar tight and looked around the classroom to find the clock. He glanced over me for one second, I immediately looked away when he’s looking at my direction and luckily he didn’t caught me staring for the time being. He returned to his phone, expressionless. 

I broke my attention when a guy sat in front of me, he seemed to be one of the friends of the guitar hottie, yet so different from him. He was all smiley. “So first day of school, 7 hours to go right?” He asked the girl sitting right opposite of him.  
“It’s 8 hours, do your Math Fra!”She replied impatiently.  
“My bad…”He pouted and the teacher stepped in. 

It was about circumfrances and areas of a circle. Something I knew from a long time ago but I still kept on copying notes and pulled my spectacles up when they’re hanging down.  
“Hey, can I borrow an eraser?”he suddenly turned around and looked me in the eye with an innocent smile.  
“Sure,”I picked out the pink eraser from my pencil case and handed him with shakey hands. Oh God, this is my first conversation with a guy!  
“Pink,”he stared at the eraser with my name on it,”Cute…I haven’t seen you before right? ….Amanda?”his eyes brightened.  
“Yes,” I tried to maintain the most natural smile in me.  
“I’m Fra, Fra Fee.”  
“Nice to meet you,”It’s a stupid comment as I have nothing else to say.  
“NICE TO MEET YOU TOO,’He suddenly burst out loudly with a playful, cocky accent, it was hilarious, it made me laughed a bit.  
“So tell me Amanda, What do you do?”He’s really good at looking at people right in the eye and giving them the charming, irresistible smile. Amanda, it’s just a guy, a guy is just a guy…treat them like…a guy…

“What…What do I do? What…What do you mean?”I felt stupid, as I stuttered everytime I said what…  
“ha I mean what are you good at? What are your hobbies? Or interest? Or escape to boring freaky schoollife?” he asked with that cute Irish accent and you can’t help but think he’s the most adorable thing on Earth…

“Well it’s my first day so..I’m still figuring it out,”As always, model answers to unconventional questions. Bring it on Emma! Think of some witty or funny comments from a fiction or a film! If you don’t impress this boy who’s trying to impress you, he’ll never turn around again…  
“Right…it’s your first day…”He kept on playing with my eraser, and not paying attention to the class at all,”I get what you’re good at now …”he smiled.  
“What?”  
“Mulititasking!”He almost shouted proudly, “You could copy notes all the time I was talking and you didn’t completely ignore me, that’s amazing!”  
“And you’re not bad too, playing with my eraser while non-stop blabbering…”I wanted to punch myself on the place, but luckily Fra giggled like a little child.  
“You’re funny, I like you,”He winked and turned around finally. I let go of a little sigh.  
“Why are you sighing?” He turned around again immediately.  
“Because….um…”Of course I can’t tell him he the reason….”Because you see…math is soo hard!”  
“Oh don’t worry about that before I worry. You look like a genius to me…and my first impressions on people are never wrong!”  
“Oh look like and really is sometimes are two different things....I never got complimented of a genius…more of a bookworm or study freak…”  
“Well time would prove if I’m right or wrong,”He talked like an grown-up for the first time and turned around and back again,”Hey you wanna join us in lunch today?”  
“Oh…”I dropped my pen down.  
“You see, that guy in the front row, that guy with guitar and that guy…”he chuckled”sleeping…are my pals…we’re kinda a band,”He gave a full proud smile.  
“A band?”I felt my eyes widen like a stupid fangirl.  
“Yes, We’re called MOONSHINE ,”  
“You better turn around now or the teacher’s gonna get you…”I saw teacher gazing us attentively, about to approach us in the most fearful manner. But his suspense faded away immediately when Fra sat properly, I bet he’s bribing him with another U-can’t-blame-me-I’m-so-cute smile….  
“Never worry when you’re with Fra Fee,”he winked at me as he turned his head again. But all I care about is the lunch later on, as I stared at his guitar friend again, he’s writing some notes on the worksheets our teachers just gave out to us.   
“So are you joining us for lunch?”  
“I’m in,”  
The rest of the lessons for the rest of the day felt like forever, I travelled through French Revolution and waited for centuries…finally it’s lunch time.

I rushed to my locket to settle down, and checked myself in the mirror again, I looked fine, “You must not mess this up…”I murmured to myself and closed my locker, the girl gang was there waiting for me, leaning sideways with lolly in mouth.

“Hey new girl, wanna join us?”  
“Later,”I glanced through the hallway but couldn’t see Fra…maybe’s he’s gone to the café already…  
‘How dare you?”She pulled me to her again, staring fierely,”No one ever! DARES to REJECT ME? WHO ARE YOU?”Her eyes widen and her fists tightened, as if she’s gonna punch me now.  
“I told you my name is AMANDA!”I screamed to her as her punch approached.  
“STILL PLAYING GAMES WITH ME? YOU SON OF A B****”  
“Please don’t punch me, not on the face…”

“Stop it!”An irish warning saved me. It’s Fra, and his bandmates.  
“What are you doing here, Alison?”Fra stared at him with crossed eyes”What are you doing with my new friend?”  
The girl gang leader, Alison, stared back at him, pissed…But suddenly she started swallowing the lolly and threw the stick away…  
“Aaron…”  
“What the hell is going on here?”Alison suddenly seemed alert, and started panicking, other girls too, started grooming themselves, and the girl with dimples blushed.  
“Aaron…I didn’t know you’ll be here…I’m just…saying hello to the new girl…”  
“Stop making it hard for other people,”He eyes glowed with silent anger and his mouth pressed into a line,” Will you ever grow up? You’re still the same shitty person I grew up with…”Alison almost burst into tears as Aaron walked past him…He glanced at me for a second or two before he disappeared completely, i felt as if my heart stopped at that moment. We were all left speechless.

“So…you’re joining us for lunch right?”Fra smiled at me.

He took me to the school café. To a table of all guys, touching and exploring their babies, Guitars and basses. Aaron was writing notes on the geography test paper, he didn’t even notice I arrived.  
“Are you drinking at school?”I felt like my eyes were popping out as it was unbelievable.  
"Yes...he drank too much he doesn't even need to learn to be sober..."A guy with blonde hair commented while chuckling.  
"Yeah and pretending he's drunk every time he hit the drums with us!"Fra gave a High five to his friend. And I caught Aaron chuckling lowly.  
"I'm Killian by the way..."he gave me a little wave with a friendly smile, not Fra's type of adorable big teeth smile, but still, you can tell he's somebody by his confident and clean smile.  
"Yeah i saw you sleeping in class, in the front row..." All of them burst into laughter, except Aaron, who's too busy composing masterpieces even during lunchtime.  
"And I'm George the drunken,"he held his can of beer in one hand and shook with mine with another.  
"You're the first person I know who call himself a drunken,"he chuckled and turned his head to Fra,"your friend is so hilarious..."  
"I told you guys!"Fra gave me a proud smile, never knew I could do this good.  
My eyes turned to Aaron, who had his head in the clouds of music...he's mouthing something, maybe it's his lyrics...  
"And that's Aaron, our lead singer,"Fra raised his eyebrows to me, like telling me not to interrupt him.  
"Yes he's the pearl of Moonshine, our classic beauty, especially when he's ignoring everything but music..."grantaire commented while taking another sip of the alcohol.  
"Better not let me catch you drinking again in our practice,"Aaron looked up for once and glared at him.  
"You see Amanda, our leader could be scary..."  
Guess they say all beautiful people were not all that nice is true, the band ages were all making jokes but only Aaron who I wanted to know the most didn't even spare me the slightest attention. Is he shy or something? Or is he heartless? Cold as ice? Clueless, I decided to devote myself to rest of the Moonshine instead.

"How did you guys came up with the band name? "  
"It's George's idea,"Fra ended up laughing hard himself after pointing at him.  
"Well...I was kinda obsessed with the moonshine liquor once...and it's a great name after all right?"

We almost ate nothing at all as we were too concentrated at our jokes. Suddenly I caugh a glimpse that the dimple girl of the gang was approaching us.  
"Guys it's Sam!"Fra stood up and exclaimed delightfully. Even Aaron, took off his earplugs and glanced at her.

"Hey guys..."she sat down with the most graceful smile and everybody in this table and over turned eyes to her.  
"Sammie, how's your glee club rehearsal?"Fra asked while leaning on the table.  
"Great, we're doing a musical next month, do you guys wanna join?"They looked at each other while I looked clueless,"Aaron?"  
"Sam, you know I'm not really into this stuff..."she leaned towards him and looked at him with those freaking puppy eyes..."do it for me babe, it's my favorite musical, grease! And you know you're Danny for me,"she smiled and gave a peck on his chin. He didn't refuse.

Dumbfounded.


	3. Juliet

Fra walked me home. He kept telling jokes but I kept my mouth shut. I still can't believe what happened.

"Why are you so quiet when we're alone now?"  
"I just~I don't understand..."I stopped walking and we stood in the middle of the road.  
"What?"he looked at me confusingly.  
"Who's that girl?"  
"Who?"  
"The one with dimples, the one who kissed Aaron on the cheek..."I felt sourness rushing to my throat and kept walking so Fra won't see me jealous.  
"Oh you mean Sam?"he caught up with me and smirked,"she's one of our good friends, she claimed to be the 'manager'of moonshine....and she loves Aaron,"he raised his eyebrows funnily.  
"What? Are they like boyfriends and girlfriends?"  
"I don't know~Aaron never really open up his relationship status with us...but you heard it, he dated Alison, the one with really red lips before and it didn't end well, a total disaster and aaronntold us never to bring his dark ages up again...by the way Aaron and Sam are living in the same house?"

"COHABITATION?!"dumbfounded yet again.

"Woah calm down mate, it's just Aaron got no place to live, and Sam's father is rich! He owns a bar, a cinema and a ice rink! How cool is that! Besides, you can't deny she's cute with dimples...I guess Aaron couldn't resist her too,"Fra skipped childishly along the pavement. And I'm dragging my feet to my apartment. I couldn't still believe my target is taken. Well things just never go the way I wanted...at least I got some unexpected bonus, now I'm friends with all of the band except him, how ironic...

"So this is it?"Fra looked up at my apartment and the grey skies."Wow you're just like Juliet, you even got a lovely balcony...with flowers!"  
"Fra, if every girl who has a balcony at home is Juliet, then there'll be a serious shortage of Romeos,"  
"Haha you're really funny, Amanda Jackman,"he smiled again.  
"Go home Fra, it's going to rain..."I smiled at him as he didn't stop smiling.  
"Smile more Amanda, it'll do you good..."we stood there soundless for some moment.

"Now you can walk away,"  
"Could you get up first?"  
"No, you leave first,"  
"No you go first,"  
"Listen, I'll count 123 and we'll go seperate ways immediately ok?"  
"Sounds perfect to me..."  
"1...2..."  
" 3!" He burst and fleet away like a bolt, I could still hear his laughing when I turned away from him. I got in and climbed into my Juliet balcony.

"Bye bye Amanda!"he's standing at the roadside, waving tremendously,"I always wanna do this Juliet! Haha see you tomorrow!"

Why didn't I fall for him at first instead of that heartless taken Aaron?

"Hey sweetie, tonight we'll have pasta!"he lifted up the packet with a cheerful smile.  
"So how's your first day sweetie?"He pulled a chair next to me and started staring me doing homework.

"Oh nothing special,"I murmured as I hate it when he's monitoring me to study, which is almost everyday...

"Good! Just another day right? Met any new friends?"  
"yes..."I put down my pen and glanced at him,"in fact they're inviting me to watch their band practice this weekend..." I pressed my month into an awkward line and tried to let go of a smile..."So can I..."

"Is it a boy band or girl band?"His expression was never so serious, it's been a long time since I asked dad to go out with friends...the last time was just months ago, my girlfriends giving me free tickets to the One Direction take me home tour but Dad refused without a blink. And since then i knew his answer to any request not related to studies will be negative too.

Say girl band, Amanda, say girl band then maybe you'll have a chance...  
"Boy..."my conscious pulled me back, damn you, inner goodness, why can't you stay asleep for a while?Thoughless, Thoughless Amanda!

"No, no way,"he waved his hands in the air and shook his head tremendously,"Weekends are for math and study, I thought we both agreed on that..."

"Dad! Im almost 16!"  
"AND I'M 48! I'M YOUR DAD! And if i tell you not to hang out with boys then you must obey!"I never saw him so angry...his eyes wide opened and his face redden as he pointed his thick old fingers at me...I couldn't even bear to look at him straightly.  
"Now back to homework and I'll make pasta!" As always, dad retire to his kitchen when everything is said and done...but luckily he still cook pasta, one time when he's really mad, he doesn't even make meatballs! Those days suck.

I picked up my pen again...

"You are so stubborn..."I murmured as I swing my pen between my fingers, I couldn't concentrate anymore...I couldn't imagine how great it would be to listen the Moonshine perform live, my new friends, and seeing Aaron singing and playing the guitar live! Maybe he'll look at me when he's performing...but thanks to dad, all my potential love life is in vain...  
I gotta find a way, I couldn't stop thinking about it, I gotta find my way to get my dad say yes...

 

"I should have known...I should have known you won't let me to hang out with my friends, dad, whatever influence I have on you, I've lost my control over you at 3...if you keep on restricting me going out forever, your daughter will be classified a home freak and she'll die alone and blue and lonely..."

I looked at him with an almost sobbing face, he immediately took off his apron and came to me, he hugged me tight and let me rest on his warm chest.  
"Oh sweetie, you won't be alone...you know I'll be there,"  
"You'll be gone one day too,"Now he doesn't know if be should laugh or weep.  
"He'll come, your Prince Charming, but you must wait for the time being..."he let go off me and wept off the one tear on my face,"look, boys these days are shallow, stupid and super selfish, they only want to have sex with you..."  
"Wow dad that's blunt,"I chuckled a little because I never thought he'll bring out this matter, I rather keep the subject untouched actually...  
"Just keep in mind sweetie, don't ever listen to their sweet whispers, they just wanna get laid and..."  
"Wow wow dad stop it! You are so outdated and...old school! I bet Fra isn't one of those guys!"  
"Fra! Who's Fra! Oh no you're dating a guy already in the first day of school! I should've known! That's why you said you wanna go out...for a date!"  
"Oh dad you're acting so over sensitive like one of those bitches, stop it please! And don't ever mention the S word in front of me again! It sends me shivers!!"I stormed into the corridor and locked myself in my room. I always wanted to do this...

"Fine! Don't come and find me when you're left heartbroken an torn!"  
Door slammed. No pasta tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLS COMMENT IF U THINK THIS CHAPTER IS CUTE


	4. Saturday

All I wanted is to fall in love before 16. But dad has hindered my eternal happiness by all means...by putting me into all-girls school since kindergarten, said its the best plan for me, to keep me away from guys. Well, it was an inevitable success. Fra fee was literally the first guy I conversed besides my dad at age 15 and three quarters...even I found it unbelievable myself...

So the week passed, with Fra fooling around me and Aaron completely devoting himself to composing songs in class and ignoring everything including me, and also witnessing The dimple girl, well, Sam displaying public affection to Aaron...I'm blind for those moments.

I marked my calendars. Saturday came.

Nothing changed. I'm still burying myself into math and history on the late afternoon, how bright the sun shines, I should be out there with Moonshine being their biggest fan...well, maybe Sam's there too so I'll probably be the second but still~I'm stuck here.

"Sweetie, I'm going out for groceries,"he put on his hoodie and sneakers.  
"Dad, you should stop dressing like boys my age..."I mumbled while pressing my calculator.  
"What? Sexy old man can't wear cool sneakers?"then he's gone.

I threw away my pen. No way am I stuck here doing homework anymore~I'm no longer the old Amanda Jackman, now I know some awesome new friends, I should just sneek out and have fun...but what if? What if Dad suddenly return early? He always have a habit coming back in 5 minutes after realizing forgot to bring his keys or wallet...

"JULIETTTT!"I heard a long echo from the balcony...it's almost like opera. It's Fra, he's just downstairs, screaming and waving.  
"Fra Fee! What are you doing here?"I couldn't help but smile, he's climbing up the concrete.  
"Oh no no! Fra, you stay there!" He obeyed and crossed his eyes in the blinding sunlight.  
"I came to come and grab you, you wanna see our band perform live right?"his smile sparkled in the daylight.  
"Yes~but I'm afraid my dad would be back anytime..."I peeked at the door and had an intuition he'll be back any moment...  
"Oh come on Juliet! I came all the way here to elope with you! Don't let me leave alone!"you could tell by his hand gestures he's really impatient.  
"I tell you I'd be dead if Dad found out..."  
"I'll die with you,"he smiled as he saw me disappearing from the balcony.

I ran to him and he grabbed my hand.  
"Come on!"

We arrived to their 'studio'. It's a rooftop practice room, in the darkest corner of the inner city, you have to pass through all shirts and bras hanging on the line to get to the set.  
"Wow what a journey,"  
"Haha it's worth it,"he helped me to clear up the clothes so I could get through easier.

Then I saw it, Moonshine. It's almost sunset and the scene is epic. The sky's changing from orange to pink and Aaron, his brunette locks matched with the fading sky. He's playing random notes on his vintage guitar, Killian was cleaning his lovely bass while George...was George the drunkan, being drunk as always. He's trying the hit the right beat but couldn't resist the temptation of alcohol by his side.

"No more drinking George,"Aaron suddenly glared at him and George unconsciously put away his bottle, like an innocent child got blame for nothing.  
"Everybody look who's here!"The guys saw me and lighten up their expressions except for Aaaron of course, they came asking how I'm feeling and thought I wouldn't make it here...

"Guys, go practice, Fra's here,"Sam came out from the back door with ice coffee, she leaned beside Aaron and handed him the drink and started messaging his shoulders, tenderly and sweetly. She whispered something in his ear and Aaron gave a forced smile, then he looked up and glanced at me.

I wanted to look away but I couldn't escape his gaze. For the first time I observed how blue his eyes are, deep as the Pacific, clear as the sky above...it's breathtaking, he didnt even blink and he returned to his guitar as Sam held his shoulders and laughed out loud.

"Not fair, not fair at all! How come Aaron's got the treat but we don't?"Fra stumbled at the floor like a 5-year-old little brother.  
"Because you're late, Fra,"she hit his butt with some magazine.  
"Gosh that's mean!"Fra started comforting his 'hurt' butt,"I brought us a new fan at least!"he pointed towards me. Aaron looked at me again, oh gosh~this time I pretended to be doing something else, but I look stupid, I was just looking and walking around. Then I settled myself on the floor, waiting for their epic performance.

"Hey bro let's Rock this,"Aaron gave Fra a high five as he returned to his place, just next to him, he secured his blue baby on his shoulders and glanced at me.  
"Isn't she beautiful?"he pointed at his guitar.  
"Fra it's childish...like you,"I joked without blinking, like Aaron, Fra pouted and Aaron looked at me and gave me a tiny smirk, or maybe he's staring at Sam, because she's sitting beside me.

"Told you to paint it or something, this is just not rockstarish..."George carefully tried to reach his bottle at the back but stopped by Aaron's shout.

"George~"wow he knew George was about to drink without turning heads, it's amazing,"you know what'll happen if you got drunk in the middle of our practice,"

"My bad..."George pouted like a puppy and there we go. The Moonshine...

Cameras! Spotlight! Crazy Fangirls screaming! No, all they needed was a rooftop, a burning passion and some broken instruments to shine . And two peaceful Fangirls sitting under the moonlight.

Never saw this side of Aaron, so mansucliar and passionate, his anger raging in the night. His deep blue eyes burnt with raging fire, and every move on the guitar seemed to almost break a chord...When he talked, his voice was clear as a hummingbird but now singing rock and roll, it's husky...and sexy, it turns me on.

And the others...well...Killian and Fra were just themselves, but George...George was ruining the performance, he's messing up with the beat and Aaron glared at him when he needn't sing that moment.

So Sam was sitting beside me with arms crossed, when she saw me so excited she patted my shoulder.  
"THEY'RE AMAZING RIGHT?"she almost screamed by my ear as the music was sooo loud.  
"YES~"I started shaking my head like dancing in a bar, but I haven't been in a bar before.  
"By the way I'm SAMANTHA BARKS! ,"  
"AND I'M AMANDA JACKMAN!"I rather she shut up now because I couldn't fully enjoy this once-in-a-lifetime experience now....  
"AMANDA WHAT?"she leaned forward, almost kissing me.  
"AMANDA JACKMAN I SAY,"  
"HUGH JACKMAN'S DAUGHTER?"  
"Yes~"  
"Oh god..."I saw her eyes widen and her expression sink pale. She's almost sweating in the cold.  
"What's the matter?"  
"N...Nothing,"she pressed her mouth into a firm line and hidden her dimples, she looked away.  
Thank God she shut up now, but the performance ceased already.  
"No!"Aaron threw away his guitar and brushed all music sheets on the ground, he stumbled on the floor and almost roared. So sexy...I'm feeling a but weird because the madder he gets the more attractive he gets...Fra and Killian rushed to him and held him back or else he'll hit George, they stared at him for a moment and when he stopped and started panting, Fra hugged him.  
"Hey Aaron, control your temper, don't lose your rage..."he fixing his messed up hair like a loving mother,"Hold yourself together, and start again,"he looked at him seriously.  
"How could I not be mad? This song is a masterpiece and I know we could win something with this...but this bastard!"he turned to George Bladgen and pointed at him like how my dad pointed at me when he's mad,"This bastard ruin everything! George Bladgen! I've warned you so many times, if you can't play it right, GET OUT!"

"Aaron...I'm just a bit out of my mind today..."

"You are always out of your mind,"he rolled his eyes and squatted down, picking up the scattered pieces.  
"But..."I saw his eyes shaking with the drumsticks.  
"No more excuses, I know we should never take you in,"he glared at him one last time and stormed away.  
"Stay! Aaron tveit!"Sam held his shoulders and he turned around."you're the leader, you couldn't leave everything behind like this!"  
"I'm the leader? I never felt like one...who's the leader? Isn't that you Sam? It's you who pulled that bastard in,"he pointed at him again,"it's you who want all these rock N roll stuff, I just realized I never really liked it!" He closed his angered eyes and exhaled a deep breath, figuring out what to say next.  
"Don't talk like that Aaron, Sam just want us to get famous...and we can, you know!"Killian shouted from the behind.  
"I know! But that bastard!"He growled and kept silence.  
"I know! I know! It's all my fault I'm the only useless person here, I should get drunk and jump off the Empire building now,"he threw away his drumsticks and pretended to be packing up things to leave.  
"Don't pretend George, you have no where to go..."  
"Aaron don't be so mean,"Fra crossed his eyes at him.  
"Without George we won't be a complete band too, plus he brightens up us, he's funny at times..."Killian tried to persuade Aaron to let him stay.  
"We don't need a joker, we're a band...we don't need no sober drummer! We could do 10 times better without you!"  
"Fine! I quit!"George surrendered with his hands in the air and took his bottle away with him."I'm going to stray in the dark and die on the streets!"

"And imma build you a pretty gravestone when we got famous and rich!"he screamed to George.  
"George! Comeback!"Fra and Killian went after George.  
"Aaron tveit!"Sam ran after Aaron, seemed like moonshine is in great trouble now. And I'm left all alone under the moonlight, a blanket of dark clouds is sheltering me. So this is not what I expected, now I have to decide if I should stay here to get soaked in the rain or go home and get grounded forever...


	5. Hoplessly Devoted to...

I got home by midnight that day. Dad screamed at me and I was told I got grounded forever. But who cares? it's Monday and he couldn't keep me from school...Though I really wanted to stay grounded to miss school.

Fra's absent today. I kinda miss how he turn around every 5 seconds. School isn't school anymore without Fra, Monday became gloomier than ever. Pouting and frowning, but life still goes on, by admiring the back of Aaron Tveit. I noticed George didn't come to school too, maybe those two were together? Killian was as usual, sleeping boldly on the front row. Fra, are you sick? Maybe I should drop by his place after school to see if he's ok? But I didn't even know where he lives! Damnit! Every day it's just Fra walking me back home but I never asked where he lives...I felt like an awful friend...

Not short after its recess time and I'm packing up my things for my next lesson. I just realized Sam's locker was right next to me, with pictures and mini posters of moonshine, especially Aaron.  
"Hey!"she gave an awkward smile, but still with dimples.  
"Hey..."what's more awkward than her smile was our silence. Just talk to her like one of your old girlfriends! If you could deal with guys girls are not a problem at all! Just the hottest guy's girlfriend...  
"So you wanna be something special?"she broke the silence first.  
"Like what? Moonshine's second manager?"I raised my eyebrows.  
"No!"she chuckled,"it's our glee club. Your speaking voice is really nice, i bet you don't sing bad too! You wanna join us? Like try auditioning?"she started moving so I followed and walked with her.  
"What? Like singing in front of so many people? I've never tried it before..."  
"No big deal...just imagine they'll all wearing just underpants and you'd be fine,"she giggled.  
"Boo! You pervert!"it's really nice chatting with her like a long-lost best friend. We both laughed out loud.  
"Yeah Amanda just think about it,Glee club is just a group of people singing together, having fun. Besides, being a part of something makes You feel special. We have auditions in the 5th lesson, just think about that,"she winked and got into her classroom.

The bell went off and everyone dismissed from the hallway. I stood still in the middle of nowhere. What a nice girl, Samantha Barks. She would indeed be a good friend, most caring and adorable indeed! And what inspirational words! Her last words echoed from the back of my mind. So that's why she's the manager of moonshine! That's why she's the leader of glee club! And also...Aaron tveit's girlfriend. A girl born of roses and pearls, all guys admire and all girls adore...she must indeed feel...special.

The fourth lesson went by faster than I thought as my mind was occupied by those thoughts. Mind blown. I decided to give it a try. Time for change, Amanda Jackman, time to stop thinking too sensibly and logically...It's time to ask myself why not.

So I stepped into the grand theatre of the school. It was my first time entering here. Much more beautiful than I expected. In my previous schools they don't even have a decent theatre, or even a school hall. Everyday it's just study study and study. I'm kinda thrilled, nervous and excited by the majestic scene I saw.

A group of strangers were performing on stage, singing the most perfect harmony you'll ever hear. Suddenly Sam burst out from stage and led the own performance. She owned the stage. So breathtaking, so heart pounding. She hit every note flawlessly. I heard Fra mentioned she's been taking vocal classes since 4 or something. Compared to her, im just a talentless shameless little girl who just sang in her shower once in a while, I should noblely back off before I embarrassed myself in front of the greatest people in this school and it'd be too late to dig a hole to hide then.

Just as I was about to turn around, I saw Aaron. He turned his head and stared at me with his deep blue eyes...Though without a smile or any expression, it was breathtaking enough. 3 seconds of this made my life. No turning back now, as what Sam's said, I gotta give it a try. I slowly and carefully made my way towards Aaron. There's a rush to sit right beside him but I couldn't, damn those butterflies damn those fireworks...I took a deep breath and sat right behind him, admiring his back as I always do.

Sam's having the time of her life on-stage, looking towards our direction, but I'm sure she's not looking at me...her eyes fixed on Aaron, as if bewitched, singing hopelessly devoted to you. She's not acting, anybody could feel her undivided admiration towards Aaron. It's crystal clear, but it isn't that obvious that Aaron returns his love too, as he always kept the same majestic solemn face, except when he's singing and performing in moonshine. She came down from stage and cuddle beside him boldly and sweetly, she liked rubbing her face against her chest, she likes public affection. But with Aaron tveit, who doesn't?

Some teacher came from the hallback..."So all is said and done, Mr Tveit would be our Danny and Miss Barks would be Sandy,"she gave a proud smile to Sam.  
"Yay! I knew it'd be us! We are perfect together! We're the best Danny and Sandy ever!"she gave a peck on his side cheek.  
"Yeah,"he coolly said and for a moment I thought he turned around, but then he didn't. Instead Sam noticed him wanna turn around and she looked at me,"oh you came!"  
"Yeah, you're truly amazing!" I faked a cheerful tone though I wanna run away right now. I realized what this s*** is all about. It's about showing off her talents and boyfriend and how perfect they're meant for each other. She must have noticed I have a thing for Aaron. This is the way for me to back off.

"Umm Mrs Depp! There's still someone not yet auditioned!"she raised hand and pointed at me.  
I started shivering and trembling. Why couldn't she stay silent and let me quietly walk away? I'll embarrass myself in front of everybody...what should I sing? My face's turning red hot already, but they insisted me to step on stage, show off what I've got. So I gathered all my courage, in my past and future lives. They didn't know what I'm feeling now, I don't wanna fuck up, they say don't worry about what others think just try your best. They're always beautiful when said, how many could actually apply to real life? Obviously I'm not one of them, I maybe a scientist or a mathematician but never a performer. I didn't know how to express myself clearly to my friends, how could I do it in front of so many people I don't know?

The spotlight's on me, Aaron's watching. There's no turning back, I must do this.

"Guess mine is not the first...heartbroken~"yeah I had a great memory, but never knew I could memorize every lyric in the song by just listening it once. Maybe it's because every word in this song hit my heart. I didnt realized it, But when i carefully listened to myself I sang like a hummingbird, clear as Aaron's blue eyes searching for me. It's magical, like all emotions in this 15 years erupted at last...

"That bitch got a shitload of talent...."i saw Sam mouthed something to Aaron's ears. Everyone's watching and staring. I mustn't fuck this up, because Aaron's staring too, not only for 3 seconds but all the time. If this was the only way to let him notice me, I must continue pretending and acting.

Never knew it'd feel so good. The spotlight blinded my eyesight as I felt my blood was burning with passion. Catching fire. They said even thebest singers recalled their loved ones when theu sing sad love sings. I didn't think of anyone when I was singing, because I was never really in love. I just...I just told myself to pour out all emotions of misery, guilt and regret in my past 15 years at this moment.

Stunned. Awed. Bewildered. They sat there silent for some moment. Then, to my greatest surprise, it was Aaron who clapped his hands first. Then the crowd followed, the teacher smiled. Someone whistled someone cheered."she's sandy!"I heard it from the back of the crowd. Smiling faces, clapping hands. Never had I felt such appreciation in my life. It's as if I've finally found my place in the circle of life. Do I really...belong to the theatre? I don't wanna get down somehow, noises never ceased. So this was what it like to become a performer, no wonder sam liked it so much, the feelin's ...Irreplaceable. The fact that Aaron's clapping and staring at you is inevitable. From that moment, I knew it, f*** math f*** science, me and theatre are inseparable.

I can hear the bells. My life was headed to one direction or none yesterday but now it pointed towards another. I could imagine People whispering by others' ears when they saw me walking in the hallway. I could foresee Amanda Jackman finally became a big name in the near future, in West High or in....West end?wait isn't it in UK or something? Don't dream too far Amanda. Expecting too much never end things happily; wishful thinking only wounds your heart...it's just the beginning, keep it low. Pretend none of that awesomeness happened, continue being the new girl and math geek...  
I can't pretend!

"Ouch!"I bumped into somebody. Our glasses fell apart on the floor. My books and papers scattered around too. Like how the spotlight shone on me without glasses I couldn't see anything. So as him too, he's spanning his hands all around searching for our glasses. I heard he picked something up.  
"Oh it's not mine, it's yours!"he handed me my glasses, our fingertips touched. He pulled back, as if there's some spark. I put on my glasses and My vision came to me slowly. One two three....countless number of freckles on his face. he gave a subtle, almost elegant smile, and reached his hand.  
"I'm Eddie,"

Another bell rang, time for physics lesson, my least favorite but still I had to go...I quickly picked up the scattered sheets on the floor and saw Eddie watched me clumsily picking them up.  
"Want me to help you pick them up?"  
"No thank you, it's fine,"I rushed away as I heard there's a new teacher coming and he doesn't fancy people coming late. I better hurry.  
"See you around then!"

He voice faded away as I ran further from him. His face as well, as my vision was still quite blurry, all I remembered was more than tens of freckles like horoscopes joining on his reddish face. His name was ...what? My memory never performed Its function on remembering new acquaintances. Did i run off too abruptly? ?shouldnt I at least introduce myself? Arghh I was too impolite just now.. somehow my instincts told me he's someone I shouldn't forget...but I've no time to deal with it. I'm gonna be something big, I won't have to time to befriend everybody u bumped into.

"Every theory is a law set up by the universe. No one could change or alter it, no one dares to, the one who tried to challenge or defeat the universe must be out of their mind...because no one could defeat god." I sneaked into the classroom, I was kinda taken back because I never heard anyone explained Galileo or Einstein's theories in such religious way. It must be the new teacher. Middle-aged, bit chubby ; almost fat , almost bald. Tiny moustache growing just to make him look older or maturer. His Adam apple was reallyhuge , I mean really huge , his voice is the most sexy abd husky ive ever heard...and his eyes...a glance from him is unforgettable, I bet he wasn't even less handsome than Aaron tveit in his youth.

Russell Crowe.as the blackboard said. I usually don't pay much attention to new teachers as they mostly suck, but I sensed he's different. He gave off the vibe of a retired Hollywood star or underrated director. Grumpy and miserable, but still sexy and charismatic.

"Miss Jackman?"I exhaled sharply and surrendered unwillingly. "Got an admirable reason for your late appearance?"He even talked like Shakespeare .  
"Oh...I was having auditions, just in the theatre,"I pointed somewhere foolishly.  
"Ain't nobody got time to waste on stuff like that, unless you get your straight As Miss Jackman, you'll miss Harvard if you don't get your tests right,"he handed me my quiz last week, C+. Record of my life. I rolled my eyes and tried to make my way back.  
"Wait,"I turned around, he handed me that ruddy bloody red slip,"detention till 5:30, report to Mrs Depp in library after that,"  
"What? I just arrived late 5 minutes and have detention for two hours?"  
"That's why you gotta stick with the rules. Mr Tveit's late for 1 minute only but still got his punishment,"he raised his eyebrows and started speaking in his majestic voice again,"you and tveit, paint the walls of the music room, if I see anything undone I'll go catch you..."

I looked at Aaron, he shrugged and continued writing his notes. I tried to keep a straight face and pretended to be mad. But deep inside I wanna thank Mr Crowe. Me and Aaron. Alone. Two hours. Heaven or hell, it's still better than Christmas.


	6. Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for updating so muchXD I won't update for a while now cuz no one seems to be reading it...

Sam dropped in to say goodbye to Aaron, blaming the new teacher being too strict. I pretended to be packing up m things in the drawer to overhear their conversations. Seemed like no news of George or Fra...

It's my first time to be in a music room. It's cozy, small but there's a piano anyway.Torn apart white walls with a ceiling which will collapse anytime. Some used guitars and a drumset. Just the perfect place for moonshine to practice, I wondered why they didn't do it here... Aaron quietly opened the door and stared at me for some moment before really entering in.

"Hey,"I waved awkwardly.  
"Hey,"he sounded dispassionate as always. He threw his brown leather bag somewhere and started plugging in one of the guitars.  
"So...why don't you guys perform here?"I was a bit taken back by myself too because it's the first time I'm really interacting with Aaron, without just 'hey'or 'bye', awkward stares and smile. No response, he's facing me with his back and I thought maybe he really doesn't wanna talk to me. I better stay dumb for two hours. But still I really wanna be friends with him...at least.  
"Huh?"I burst out without thinking, eager for an answer.  
"It's just..."he chuckled lowly,"we're moonshine,"he turned to me at last, carrying his guitar majestically,"we shine with natural moonlight, not artificial lighting,"he pointed at the lighting above us, there's a whole theatre behind us, I just discovered. It's a hidden one, too small for a musical like grease but still decent.

He went up on that stage, and started pressing notes on the guitar, first softly, shyly, then he glanced at me, with eyes like a blaze. I automatically settled myself on the floor, wrapping my knees with arms, waiting for this perfect one man show. But then I looked around and I saw paints waiting for us like an old lady, still and silent. I Don't want detention anymore , we must get working.  
" wait, Aaron,"he stopped playing and looked really pissed for a second. He blew his cheeks.  
"What?"  
"We have real things to do first,"  
"No..."he started stumbling on the floor, like Fra, he could be totally adorable sometimes.  
"If you don't wanna be stuck here tomorrow again we better start working,"I gave him a subtle smile.  
"Come on! You wanna hear this right?"he started hitting random but rocking chords, it really tingles my heart. But still we gonna do this first.  
"No, we have two hours. Just finish this crap and the rest will be you one man show," he finally put down his guitar.  
"Alright,"he squatted next to me while I was trying to open the lid. I couldn't seem to open it and Aaron's staring at me cluelessly.  
"Here, let me try,"he opened it in a second and gave a proud smile,"just a lid,"he cocked his head to one side and smiled like hearing some private joke. Charming indeed, especially when he's having fun opening a lid like this. His Bright blue eyes shone more in the lighting above, he licked his lower lip while looking down. He looked at me again.  
"Let's get started,"

So we started painting the torn apart white walls with cream color paint. Aaron folded a ship-kind of thing with some music sheet and put it on his head, covering his flawless hair, he handed me one of those too.  
"I dont wanna see you with grey hair tomorrow,"he smiled forcefully. I wore it, I must be looking stupid in it, but at the same time it hides my messy as ever hair. My blonde curls never behaves, especially when got stuck in a room with this hottie. He painted solemnly , like giving a sweet message to a lover. For a moment I felt like messing around with Aaron tveit. You know, like those in the movies, teasing your boyfriend with paint, on their faces on their clothes. Shit, is his a branded T-shirt? No probably, but will he at mad at me?he didn't seem to be one to be fooled around, will he play along with me? And who knows? Maybe it'd end up with a kiss? Oh again Amanda Jackman, stop drowning in your fantasyland.  
Suddenly I felt some paint landed on my shoulder. While I was thinking deeply, Aaron already sneaked to my side and painted me.  
"Hey!"I ran to him and tried to brush him but he ran too fast, and hid himself behind the piano.  
" don't!"he held his hand and giggled like a little child.  
"You started it first!"  
"Because you aren't working! You were daydreaming!"he's still all smiley, he looked happier than he's performing now. How fantastic.  
"Because...argh! Just come over here!"  
"Nah don't ever mess up with me it's my favorite shirt~"he shook his head and glanced at me with his excited wild wild eyes. We stood still like this for a few seconds...  
"Ahhh~"he started screaming and ran out, I followed him running across the room and finally landed some paint on his palm.  
"Ok you got me,"he showed his hand with green paint to me."fair enough huh?"  
"Not yet!" I rushed to him and brushed his face like a peck. He freezed as h realized he looked ridiculous as ever.  
"Oh no! Not the face,"He intimated his voice like one off those mean girls and started touching his flawless skin.  
"Oh I'm sorry for ruining your perfect face,"I pouted.  
" oh no you didn't,"  
"Yes I did, You look like one of the native tribes in history class,"we burst out laughing.  
"I must be the hottest native ever,"he joked proudly.  
"Haha yeah you know you look good too,"  
"We'll it's nothing to be ashamed of..."he cocked his head to one side again,"come here you troublemaker !" So I started running again and he caught me so fast. Paints are everywhere now, on our faces, on our limbs, on the floor. He wrapped his arms around me for a second to keep me still. Then we freezed. The lights went down and we heard a lock by the door.

We both heard it. We freezed and let go of each other. Aaron rushed to the door and tried to open it. Pushed and pulled. But no use, we're locked.  
"Somebody here! There's somebody here! We're in for detention!!"

Not a sound. It's just like a ghost that locked us in here.  
"What's wrong with the janitors these days?"he leaned across the door and sat on the floor, exhausted after struggling with the door knob.  
"How could you stand there doing nothing?"he crossed his eyes at me.  
"Well there's nothing to be done,"I spread my arms solemnly, knowing this looked stupid on me,"they can't hear us anyway."  
"We'll be locked in here all night long,"he pouted.  
"At least we have each other,"...I didn't say that out. But that's rushing through my mind while I saw Aaron lying sexily by the door. This may sound creepy but He's an total masterpiece. A walking statue. He even sat perfectly, his legs perfectly placed and even if he's sweating, panting and panicking he looked damn hot. He got up and put back that stupid ship on his head.  
"Let's get back to work."

The rest of the evening we worked quietly, almost not a sound came out. Most of the time i spent staring at his strong arms painting the walls like how he hit a chord. Every move confident and firm. The paints I added made him look like an mischievous child. It's unexplainable, his beauty and his behavior. One minute he was fooling around with me like a 5-year-old kid next door, the other minute he's painting quietly and solemnly, without a smile or expression. I wondered why. He looked worried and he made me worried.

Suddenly there's a blackout. We almost finished the painting but then there's a spark on the ruined ceiling and we almost screamed. We backed off and retired on the floor together. Arms almost touching each other, I unconsciously searched for Aaron. He grabbed me by the shoulder immediately.  
"I'm here,"his voice deep and calm, like my father. He let go of me and wandered around. I couldn't see him. I didn't want him to go away. I want him to stand beside me and hold me tight even if it's one second more.  
"The power's off?"I couldn't see him and I'm afraid. I curled myself up and wrapped my arms around my knees.  
"Yeah~but there's not even a torch here. What's wrong today? First the door lock then the lights off,"he sighed as he made loud noises across the room.  
"Maybe it's a setup?"I couldn't think properly now. I just wanna say come here Aaron, I need you by my side RIGHT NOW. I couldn't see a thing now. My vision's super bad and I have night blindness . I slept with lights on, now my heart's racing like the first time I heard Aaron sang.  
"We got nothing,"I finally felt his breath near me. Again I automatically grabbed his arm and he seemed taken back.  
"What's the matter?"I felt he's staring at me but I couldn't see it.  
"I can't see anything. I have night blindness ..."  
"Oh oh no~"he's changing sitting position as I felt his legs hit mine."are you ok? Are you afraid?"  
"I just need to feel you're near me then I'll be fine,"  
"We'll be alright..."he gently slipped his hands into mine, our fingers interlocked."I'm here right?"  
"Right,"Now I see. I see performing on stage is the only way to have Aaron's undivided attention. I see being locked up in a dark room is the only way to hold hands with Aston. I see... I could see Aaron's eyes. They're shining in the dim moonlight. It's blurry but his eyes are on mine.  
"You know you really sang well in the theatre this morning?"he suddenly broke the silence when My thoughts were running madly. I was thinking about him although he's right beside me.  
"It's my first time. I was scared to death if you can see,"I tried to laugh a bit.  
"Yeah but I wasn't expecting that. You're really talented, they say you should be sandy"he chuckled lowly.  
"They're just joking, Sam's the perfect sandy,"  
"Why? I think you make a perfect sandy too!"he's coming back. The lively funny mischievous Aaron.  
"Because YOU ARE DANNY. And Sam's Sandy. You two are a couple,"I could no longer contain myself from outraging jealousy because I learnt to fight for what I want since I was young. I realized its the only chance to have a heart to heart chat with him. It's now or never Amanda Jackman. Spill the beans, you never know what it'd bring you.  
"Why say that?"I could imagine his puzzled face looking straight to the dark creamy wall.  
"Everybody says so, you two are an official couple,"I kept my head down, hoping he's not gonna say something that'll make matters worse.  
"Well~I don't know..."he's shaking his head, I guess?"it's a way of living. "Frustrated. I decided maybe we should no longer dwell on this sensitive subject. Since I recalled Fra told me not to bring any of his dating history up.  
"You know I never told this to anyone, not even my bandmates,"he chuckled lowly,"but when I say my relationship with Sam is a way of living, I mean literally. "He made a solemn pause."My parents were dead in a car crash and I'm an orphan since 12. Coincidentally I'm somehow related to Sam's parents who're very rich and generous in a wicked way. They gave me shelter, in return of her daughter's company. "He squeezed my head gently in a sudden, like playing with my palm." I never really enjoy any of her kisses, messages or ice coffees," we both burst into laughter.  
"That's unexpected. Really."I nodded, in approval? To me it's absolutely good news. It's just I didn't know how to react,"it sounds like one of the twists in the movies,"  
"Yeah exactly, you couldn't believe it right?"he giggled like a little child.  
"So you joined moonshine just because if Sam?"  
"I don't know. I love music, I like those guys...but sometimes I have no idea what I'm doing, or where we're heading to. I doubt there's any future for moonshine. Especially with Grantaire. That bastard, he's really testing off my limits..."  
"But you're not gonna stay in Sam's house for the rest of your life right?"  
"I don't know, I'll have to see what future would bring me~" there's a silence. Like a silence that separates the couple before the big kiss. Me and Aaron are no couple, but this silence isn't awkward at all. Perhaps it indicated I've been friend-zoned? Since he's sharing his never-been-told secrets to me...

"Tell me Aaron. What do you love except music and moonshine?"  
"Money and fame,"he commented heartlessly.  
"Typical. Why?"  
"Because with those I could live a life on my own, without the shadow of sam's parents,"

I wondered what Aaron's life was like. I could never imagine the life of an orphan, becaus my life is far from being one. I knew from the back of my mind I'm a goddamn lucky child. High quality education, Stable financial condition, middle-classed home and an overprotected dad. I'm far from freedom and independence. And I'm most certainly ashamed of my background and upbringing. I hated the way I'm brought up. I always thought I'm a boring person. Straight As or you're grounded, though I've almost no friends to hang out with in the past. Typical geek with glasses. I always imagined what my life would be if I was born like one of those unfortunate kids, like Aaron. Maybe I'll be miserable but I would certainly become something big. Those kids saw enough of the world to know how the works. The wonders and the tricks. They know just the right way to master it without getting much hurt. God take away some of your things and you gain back some other. I always thought I haven't suffered enough to be something big. Look at Aaron, he's talented, he's charming, you could feel his vibe as soon as he stepped in the classroom. Perhaps He's miserable perhaps he's worried but I knew he'll be something big somehow someday.

At the midst of the hurricane in my brain, my felt Aaron's gentle hands sweeping on my blonde curls. One stroke, two stroke. My heart freezed, why is he doing this? It sent me shivers. He didn't say anything, but his hands were still on me.  
"You know since you can't see anything, maybe you should...take off these?"before I could hesitate he took off my glasses already. My big old spectacles. I've been wearing them every day since 5. The harvest of never ending hardwork and math practice. I feel naked without them, especially in front of Aaron.  
"You look beautiful, you CAN look beautiful, you know..."he continued softly touching my face, like examining me. The softness of his touch, wow, it made my heart tremebled. I could feel his lips approaching mine, or was I wrong? I could feel his body pressing against me for a moment, only our lips aren't touching...yet.

"So this is how you flirt with other girls?"I guess I'm not the first being touched by Aaron like this. He let go.  
"I don't flirt, it sends me spasms."I chuckled a bit,"I'm a musician, I get what I want by singing and performing,"he took his hands off me and walked across the room again. Damn it Amanda! why can't you hide your witty remarks for a minute? You're blind already! Why can't you stay dumb for a second and let this epitome of male beauty kiss you? Imagine those lustful lips locking mine...just missed the could-have-been greatest moment in my life. i pouted in distain and self-blame. Aaron has been hitting obstacles and spilling over paints all the time when my thoughts were running madly yet again. The next sound that waked me from my outrageous mind was the tuning of his guitar.

"Ready to be bewitched by almighty Aaron tveit? Haha,"he hit the chords and some exciting notes came out.  
"I already am,"I murmured to myself.  
Then the magic began. It wasn't one of the rock N roll anthem that made your heart race, or made your blood boils. Not one of those stupid love songs from Justin bieber or one direction. But a soft, sweet, soulful love song. I knew I haven't heard of it before, it's one of Aaron's masterpiece in the math lessons. It made my heart sang even without much lyrics. I felt like the whole room was spinning, my whole universe was spinning. my life has changed because of that mysterious man serenading to me only. The only thing I saw was the dim glow from his eyes, resting on mine. It made me feel protected, sheltered. I'm no longer afraid.

From that moment on I knew I'm hopelessly devoted to Aaron tveit. Even after the music ceased.

He came forward and rest beside me. He put his arms around me and softly patted me. I boldly yet shyly rest my head on his chest, his warm and strong chest. I had nothing more to wish for, at least he didn't refuse. For a couple hours we laid there without talking, just enjoying the company of each other.

"Get some sleep,"he whispered as we both saw the dim glow of dawn approaching. We both didn't sleep at all as the floor was cold and hard. Restless, but still contented. I realized he's still covering me, perhaps he realized I'm shivering when he's away from me.  
"It'd soon be morning,"

Guess what woke up both by dawn? Not the dropping of a morning dew, not the unlocking of the doorknob...it was Fra's call.  
"Hey Juliet..."


End file.
